1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the fields of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to an array substrate and the preparation method thereof, a liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
With the evolution of optoelectronic and semiconductor technology, it led to the rapid development of flat panel displays. In such many flat panel display, liquid crystal display (LCD) has been applied to all aspects of production and life because of having many superior characteristics of high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
LCD displays typically comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module opposite to each other. Wherein, since the liquid crystal panel cannot emit light, it requires a backlight module to provide uniform surface light source toward the liquid crystal panels, so that the liquid crystal panels can display images.
In the existing liquid crystal panel, the gate line and data line are disposed orthogonally. However, in this alignment method, the gate line and data line take up a lot of space of the substrate, which is not benefit to high aperture ratio.